1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a skin undertone determining method. More particularly, the invention relates to a skin undertone determining method combining two color spaces for making determination and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
When wearing makeup, most of the people choose foundation colors of foundation makeup according to skin undertones of their own. Nevertheless, it is difficult for most of the people to effectively and clearly find out the skin undertones of themselves and thus fail to choose the matching foundation colors of the foundation makeup according to their skin undertones. Therefore, how to effectively and clearly find out the skin undertones is an issue that needs to be overcome.